First
by CrayolaBox16
Summary: These are the firsts of the Noah Puckerman and Kurt Hummel relationship. Pink here! Last chappy is up! Read and Review!*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

I haven't updated in a while. Gaaaah, I'm being a bad writer fic writer :))

So here's a one shot that's been rolling around my mind for some time now. READ AND REVIEW, my loves.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or any of the songs I used in here.

This is a story of two people falling in love. This isn't the clichéd their-eyes-meet-and-from-that-moment-on-they knew-they-wanted-each-other story, more of an I-hate-you-go-jump-off-a-cliff-or-something-equally-painful story.

**First: Conversation**

Their first conversation was hard to forget. Why? Because it was their first conversation each had during their first day in high school.

Kurt walked gracefully and stylishly across the school parking lot. It was the first day of high school. He was excited. And scared shitless. These were the years that would make him the person he was going to be. These were the so called best years of his life. These were-

"And the gay train has entered the building." Sneered a voice

Great, Kurt thought, what a magnificent way to start the year.

"Hey, Faggy!" The voice called, nearer this time.

Don't turn your head, Kurt. Don't fucking turn your head.

"Fag! I was callin' you" said the voice, a hand clamped on his shoulder.

He turned to face the three biggest, meanest and scariest guys his ever seen. Kurt knew them from middle school. It was Mike Chang, Finn Hudson and Puckerman. He didn't really have a problem with Finn-he _was_ pretty cute-and Mike; it was Puck who he wanted to kill with his bare beautifully manicured hands. I mean, a person can only take so many swirlies and wedgies without wanting to rip someone's head off.

" 'Sup, MILF?"

"Here wasting my valuable time with a horde of dense morons in matching letterman jackets" he replied dramatically.

"Yeah? Well..You..FAG!" Puck said, unable to form a reply and went past Kurt, hitting him on the shoulder.

Both of them didn't know it but they just had the first conversation with the love of their life.

**First: Song**

There first duet happened during their glee practice for Regionals.

"Okay gang!" Mister Schuester said "It said we need to perform two duets. Now I want to give us an edge. You know? To set us different from the other Glee clubs. So, Kurt, Puck come up please"

Oh,Shit. Kurt thought, No, no, NO! Please, Mister Schuester have mercy!

Kurt trudged to the center of the choir room. Great, of all the people. I mean, Finn is just right over there looking, in the words of the wise Mercedes, '_fine_ for a white boy'.But no! I have to get germ infested Puckerman. Mister Schuester handed them music sheets. '_Hero'_ was written on top.

"This is the version David Cook and Archuleta sang during the _American Idol_ season seven finale. Puck, Kurt, take it away"

"_I'm so high I can hear heaven_" Puck sand "_I'm so high I can hear heaven. Oh, boy, heaven, heaven_"

"_Don't hear me_" Kurt entered

They continued to sing the song just like David Cook and Archuleta. Their voice mixed perfectly. Kurt's soprano voice blended flawlessly with Puck's baritone voice. It was perfect but…

"Guys" Mister Schuester said, stopping them mid song. "Guys! Why so stiff? C'mon, move a little. You look like a bunch of robots!"

But the whole rehearsal Puck and Kurt continued to be stiff and rigid. At the third run Mister Schuester got frustrated and called it a day.

"Maybe they're too shy, Mister Schue." Rachel commented after rehearsal "Finn and I can gladly take the duet if they're too nervous"

"We can do it!" Puck and Kurt said. They both love Finn and Rachel (Platonically of course) but if they think they're going to take yet another song they thought wrong. "We just need more practice time"

Years later 'Hero' was playing at the wedding reception of Puckerman and Hummel.

**First: **_**Civil**_** Conversation**

"Homo!"

"Empty headed gorilla!"

"ENOUGH!"

Puck and Kurt were once again having their daily shout fights.

"I am sick and tired of you two fighting all the time! Puck, Kurt front and center, everyone else: dismissed"

Puck grudgingly went to Mister Schue. It wasn't his fault Hummel was such a homo and checking him out. That freak.

"It's not my fault, Mister Schue" Kurt said, crossing his arms and inching away from Puck. "That's Puck is such a homophobe"

"I just don't want your gay to rub off of me"

"Did you know 50% of the time a person who is incredibly homophobic is actually hiding his or her true sexuality"

"You calling me gay?" Puck said, curling his fists

"I call 'em how I see 'em" Kurt shrugged

"Guys!' mister Schue called "Can't you guys stop fighting for one second?!"

"I can" Puck said "I don't think he can"

"Can't and I'd rather rip my head off are two very different things"

"Ugh! Guys!" Mister Schue said, incredibly frustrated now "Just clean up here, okay?" and left without another word.

They stacked the chairs in silence. The air in the room was tense and apprehensive. The only thing to be heard was their footsteps and Puck's soft humming of 'Sweet Caroline'

"What is it with you and that song?" Kurt asked

"What?"

"Sweet Caroline. You seem to like it a lot"

"None of your business" Puck growled

"Fine. Bye" Kurt said as he turned the doorknob. "Shit"

"What happened?"

"We're locked in"

It took them about ten minutes of constant banging and shouting at the door for them to realize and accept that they really were stuck. They sat on opposite sides of the room. Kurt grabbed a chair and sat cross-legged while Puck sat on the floor, his face buried in his hands.

"It's my dad's favorite song"

"What?"

"Sweet Caroline. My mom said he sang it to me all the time before he left us for his dumb blonde secretary. I was 2"

"Oh, did he ever come back?"

"Yeah, My mom accepted him right away" Puck said bitterly "Knocked her up after two days, left when he found out"

They continued to have the unusually civil conversation until the night janitor came and found them.

"So, uhm, yeah" Puck said, awkwardly

"Yeah"

"Nothing leaves that room, you hear me! Or I will kick your ass like there's no tomorrow"

Kurt smirked, back to normal he thought "Whatever"

They gave each other an awkward wave and parted ways at the parking lot.

Kurt walked away with a little grin playing on his lips. He, of course, still didn't like Puckerman. It's not like that conversation fixed everything but it was a start.

They had billions of conversations after that. Kurt's favorite would be the one ending with 'I do'

**First: Road Trip**

The WMHS Glee Club, New Directions, was going to Illinois for Regionals. They were against Glee Clubs from all over the Midwest region. The winner, 1st runner up and 2nd runner up would all be qualified to compete for nationals. And ultimately Internationals.

Going there, the glee club was suppose to be on buss. But at last minute the bus driver was nowhere to be found. And 'coincidentally' Coach Sylvester was there to rub it into their faces.

After 10 minutes of brain storming they made a plan. First, they aired out Coach Sylvester's car, Mister Schuester pretended he didn't know what was happening. They then divided themselves into two, girls and boys, and used different cars. Artie had to join the girls because the car was bigger. An after much convincing, saying they were mature enough and that Artie and the girls need more help, Mister Schue an Miss Pillsbury stayed in the girls car.

"ROAD TRIP!" All the guys, excluding Kurt, shouted as soon as they hit the highway. Mike and Matt sat in front while Puck, Finn and Kurt sat at the back (In that order)

"Man, I so need this" Matt said opening his backpack, revealing cans and cans of beer. Everybody grabbed a can except Finn and Kurt.

"Sorry guys" Finn said "Quinn said the only thing I could drink during this trip is water"

"Man, you are so whipped" Puck said. He had accepted long ago that his friend is dating captain strict-ass. It gave Puck endless material to taunt Finn with.

"Mike?" Kurt said "Shouldn't you be sober. I mean, you _are_ driving"

"Cool your jets, Kurt" Mike said "I'll only take sips. I'm not dumb enough to get drunk while driving. Unlike someone here…"

"Shut up!" Puck laughed, kicking the driver's seat "What about you, Hummel? You drink?"

"No" Kurt said "Not since April"

"C'mon, have a can" Puck said thrusting a can to Kurt

"No, thank you"

"Yeah, C'mon Kurt, have a drink!" Matt said

"Drink! Drink! Drink!" The whole car cheered

"I don't drink anything other than champagne" Kurt said

"Oh, C'mon Hummel! You crap is just the same as my crap!" Puck said

Kurt raised his eyebrows at him and said "I'd rather not"

"C'mon Kurt! Have some fun!"Matt laughed, turning to face him "Let your hair down"

After some more convincing, the boys seem to be great at that today, Kurt agreed.

"Finally!" Puck said, handing him a can.

For a brief moment their hands touched. Electric shock went through his veins. It seemed to go through his body. Charging. Rushing. Making him feeling light headed and dizzy. The tiniest smile plays on his lips. Daring to turn into that stupid love sick grin. Kurt didn't really drink the beer. He was too freaked out.

He couldn't like Puck! NO! It was too damned clichéd. Like those incredibly stupid romantic comedy movies. The geek falls in love with his/her bully. This was pathetic! He had a crush on Finn. Not Puck, right? Kurt lightly brushed his hand on Finn's. He didn't feel a thing. Honestly, He already accepted the whole Finn and Quinn thing. I mean, even their names sounded cute together!

Kurt stole a glance at Puck, who was laughing at a fart joked Finn just said. Kurt bit his. Puck looked so adorable. As horrible as it sounds.

Kurt calmly relaxed and leaned back. Maybe it won't be so bad, falling for someone like Puck.

**First: Drink**

It was after Regionals. They won along with Vocal Adrenaline and some Glee Club from North Dakota.

Since it was their 2nd to the last night there, they decided to celebrate separately first. Matt, Mike, Brittney and Santana decided to walk around the city. Finn and Quinn decided to go to the best pizza place in Chicago(Finn's idea actually. Quinn was eating for two so it was okay) Rachel convinced Mercedes to watch _Wicked_ while Tina and Artie raided the hotel arcade.

Kurt looked around the abnormally clean room he shared with Artie. He was bored. He plopped down to his bed and opened his laptop. A certain Noah Puckerman was online

**KHummel: Hey**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Sup?**

**KHummel: Where are you?**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Hotel room. U?**

**KHummel: Same. I'm bored:|**

**PuckYouVeryMuch: Same. Wanna hang?**

Kurt started to hyperventilate. He was bored and had nothing else to do. Right? It was that and nothing else.

**KHummel:Sure.**

He went outside to the room next to his, where Puck and Finn stayed. (After agreeing to an equal custody with a lawyer, Puck and Finn became friends again. I mean, how can you stay mad at the guy you drunkenly lost your first kiss too?)

Kurt entered to see Puck lying face down on his bed, a beer can in hand. Giving Kurt a perfect view of his well defined ass.

"Hey" Kurt said softly

Puck lifted his beer can hand and said a muffled "Sup? Grab a can" he then pointed at a cooler next to his bed. Kurt grabbed a beer can and tentatively sat on Finn's bed

They talked about Vocal Adrenaline and The Glee Club from North Dakota. And the perfect song to beat them.

By the sixth can, Kurt was completely wasted

"I just don't get why *hiccup* there isn't a cow to burger class at school" Kurt slurred "I mean, how can burger patties not have black and white spots all over them?" He then tried – and failed-to stand-up "Speaking of which, with Zebras, is it black body with white stripes ooooooooor white body with black stripes? OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR BOTH!"

"Kurt" Puck laughed "You are so wasted"

"Am not!" Kurt pouted

"Then how many is this?" Puck said raising four fingers in front of Kurt

"Trick question!"

"Okay, C'mon Kurt, Let's get you to your room

"But I'm all aloooooone!" Kurt said dramatically

"I'll be there" Puck said.

Usually it would be him that would be drunk out of his ass. Boy have the tables have turned.

Puck got Kurt to barf, shower and get dress. Puck was proud, he actually took care of another human.

Puck tucked Kurt into bed. He felt like he was tucking his little sister, Lexi, to bed when she had a bad day. Instinctively he leaned down and kissed Kurt on the fore head. Thank God Kurt was too drunk to remember anything in the morning.

"Where's my lullaby?" Kurt pouted. Puck smiled and nervously looked around. He tried to think of an excuse but the determined look on Kurt said he wasn't leaving without a song.

"Fine" He said and grabbed a chair. "Any request?"

"Surprise me" Kurt said, getting comfortable.

"_Out the door just in time. Head down the meet the new boss by 8 a.m_." Puck sang, remembering his favorite song when he was a kid.

Kurt closed his eyes and dug himself deeper in the covers. He just wanted to pause reality and play pretend. Pretend that Puck was always this sweet. Pretend that Puck liked him and wasn't just looking out for his drunken teammate. Kurt fell asleep in Puck's angelic voice. Right now he didn't care about anything else but him, Puck and the song.

"_Someday, we'll be together. I'm no Superman_" Puck finished. He looked at Kurt's sleeping figure. It reminded him of those angel paintings he saw during those boring fieldtrips to the museum they had during middle school. He smiled and trails down a weary finger down Kurt's cheek

"Good night, Hummel" He whispered, smirking. He didn't know what the fuck was happening to him or how to stop it but he didn't mind. It felt nice.

Years later, Noah Puckerman's cover of Lazlo Bane's 'I'm Not Superman' was the most downloaded song on iTunes.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO! I finally wrote something, AND FINISHED IT, before thirty days! I've never felt prouder:)

Disclaimer: Did PucKurt happen in Glee? No? Well, I don't own Glee then:D I also don't own the awesome songs I used here.

Also try to look for the HIMYM semi-quote. I freaking love that show!

This was originally a two shot buuuut if you want me to continue it, I shall :D

**First: Date**

Puck and Kurt's first date was a complete and totally by accident.

Puck paced around the room. He was preparing for the glee club's fancy dinner. They were celebrating Ha!-Vocal-Adrenaline-got-thier-asses-disqualified-by-trying-to-take-New-Direction's-set-list-from-Coach-Slyvester(You'd think she learned the first time).

Puck was clean, shaven, and suited up (How I Met Your Mother is his guilty pleasure. Tell anyone he _will_ kill you)

"_And you won't bring me down! There, I sang it, Puck. Now get your phone out of my face_"

Puck chuckled at his ring tone. He suddenly remembered the day he recorded that. It was the time he and Kurt hung out in his hotel room. Early on the night, he had asked Kurt what really happened during the diva-off. Kurt admitted he messed up on purpose though he didn't say why. So Puck recorded the high F and made it his ring tone. (And no, he wasn't looking for a reason to have Kurt as his ring tone. It just happened.)

They changed after that night in the hotel room. They were more civil with each other. They'd hung out when the both of them would be early for glee, which happened every practice (It's not like Puck _planed_ to be thirty minutes early for glee. And of course he didn't know Kurt would be there too) Puck had texted him a couple of time for fashion advice and stuff like that but that was it. That was the total extent of their relationship. Not that Puck wanted more. He didn't. He wasn't some sissy.

Puck looked at his phone. Maybe it's from Quinn, Reminding him to rot in hell. ("Don't worry, dude, It's just the hormones" Finn explained when he got the first message "She does it to me all the time"

**Can you pick me up? My Baby is in the shop-K**

Puck was NOT excited at the fact he would spend extra time with Kurt. He wasn't. Really.

Driving to Kurt's, Puck was nervous. He didn't know why. It was just one team mate picking up the other for fancy dinner.

Wait, that came out wrong.

He drove to Kurt's house to see a waiting Kurt on the porch with a beefy man Puck thought was his father. Kurt kissed the man on the cheek and ran to Puck's rusty red pick-up truck.

"Hey" Kurt greeted. He was wearing black tux. His cheeks were flushed and his ears were red, Puck noted. Not that Puck paid close attention.

"I mean honestly!" Kurt ranted as they got out the car "Sixteen and pregnant. Really world? Really?!"

Puck laughed as he opened the door to the restaurant.

After waiting for a few minutes, Kurt and Puck were seated at a 12 person table. They waited and talked, just the two of them. Sometimes, they'd text the other glee clubbers where they were but they didn't really mind being the only two there. Not that they said that out loud. They didn't want to show that they were enjoying each other's company. That would show weakness and no way in hell they would do that.

"Uhm, Sirs?" Approached the waitress after one and a half hours of being just them at the 12 seater table. "If your party fails to arrive you shall be moved to a two seater table."

Puck and Kurt both glanced at the door. It's not like they minded being the only two there.

"The girls aren't replying" Kurt said

"So are the guys…"

They looked at each other. They wanted this, no wait, they _needed_ this. They waited so long for this. Enough waiting, they needed it now.

They were talking about dinner of course.

"Yeah sure" Puck said "We'll move"

The waitress moved them to a more secluded area of the restaurant. Couples filled the room, finely dressed and drinking wine and champagne. She, the waitress, lead them to a table. When they were seated, the waitress turned to Puck and said "May I offer you and your boyfriend complimentary wine, Sir?"

"I'm not his boyfriend. We're not dating. I'm straight." Puck quickly said "We're just friends"

Kurt deflated a little. Of course he and Puck were just friends. How stupid was he to expect more? Kurt shook it off. Well, fuck 'em. I don't care, Kurt thought. Crap, who was he fooling? Of course he cares. But for now he'll force out a smile and try not to burst out in tears. And later he can stuff himself with Ben and Jerry's while watching F.R.I.E.N.D.S. on DVD.

"Oh, Okay" the waitress smiled. She was blonde, most likely seventeen and dumb as a post. Normally with those three characteristics, Puck would have already asked for her number but now it was different. Puck didn't even notice that the girl was practically flashing him. All Puck noticed was Kurt showing him an incredibly fake smile.

"Hey, you okay?" Puck asked after the girl left, muttering "OHMYGAWD, What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You shouldn't have ignored her" Kurt said quietly, focusing on the bread stick basket flashy the waitress gave. "She obviously wanted to get a date from you"

"Well, I'd rather spending my time with you" Puck said opening the menu "So, let's order?"

Puck wouldn't admit it but Kurt was pretty great date. Okay, 'pretty great' is an understatement. SUPERMEGA_FUCKING_AWESOME was more like it. He wasn't as annoying as Berry and less demanding as any girl he dated. What surprised him the most was the fact that he was seriously interested on Puck and didn't just yap and yap about PMS or something. He was probably being bias and stuff but it was the best date he's ever been in a long time.

After diner Puck decided to end the night by leaving his car in the lot and just walking with Kurt.

The walk was probably Puck's favorite part of the date. It was the first time Kurt actually let down his defenses and let someone in. He told the story of his mom and how she died. And how he took care of his dad.

"It's not like I minded" Kurt said as they reached the driveway of Kurt's house "It gave me a distraction, you know?"

"I know what you mean; I did the same with my mom when that douche bag left for the second time"

Kurt gave Puck sympathetic pat on the back as they stepped into his porch.

"So…" Kurt laughed

"I really enjoyed tonight, Kurt" Puck said so sincerely it almost freaked Kurt out.

"Me too" Kurt said, smiling.

"They stood awkwardly for a few seconds, not knowing what to do next.

"So, uh, yeah. Good night" Puck said, enveloping Kurt into in a hug. Kurt tried not to over think the hug.

I think he did well: "OHMYGAWD! Does he love me? Wait. LOVE? ALREADY?!I mean, I don't love him. Surely, I don't. I mean, how can I love him? What, I've only hung out with him a few times but I must admit, I really enjoy hanging out with him. Man, I really think too much. I wonder what _he's_ thinking about. Am I hugging too tight? Too awkward? I hope he doesn't think I'm such a freak. What's his facial expression? Is he smiling? Would it be weird if I look up? No, wait. He might think I want a kiss…Okay, maybe I do. But he might feel obliged to do it. And we all know we don't want that to happen. Hm, he feels warm. It's nice. I hope he doesn't think I'm too warm. Crap, Am I sweating? I know I should have gone with the Armani suit jacket instead of the Ralph Lauren. I'm practically a fountain. Is he gay? He said he's straight but still he just had a date with WMHS's ice queen. Is this a date? I mean, it was just us two, THE WHOLE NIGHT. So was it? WAS IT?!"

Kurt was amazed he thought of that of all that in ten seconds.

"Bye" Kurt said as he entered his house, smiling like a love sick idiot.

Years later, in Finn's best man speech he admits he planned the whole thing.

**First: Kiss**

Noah Puckerman is proud to say that their first kiss wasn't an accident.

Puck paced up and down his room. It's been a week since the date. A week since the hug. A week since the best night of his life.

School was a blur of secret glances across the cafeteria and sly smiles across the choir room.

Sometimes, Puck would catch himself staring at the beautiful soprano. It was freaking him out. He wasn't gay, was he? It's not like he was checking other guys, just Hummel. He was confused. And he hated it.

But he did know something; He wanted him. No wait, he _needed_ him. He just didn't know how to get him.

Kurt was currently at the Hummel's guest room, having a sleep over with the girls of the glee club. They all wore Kurt's _many _clothes and dancing to the many un-understandable Lady Gaga songs.

"_I want your bad romance_" They shouted and landed on the big mattress mesh (Three queen sized mattresses placed side by side.)

"Damn, Hummel." Santana said, in her WMHS cheering uniform PJ's. "You throw a rocking sleepover"

"Yeah" Quinn said. (Mrs. Puckerman had agreed to look after little Diana Rainne Puckerman-Fabray so Quinn could have a little break from being a mom) "Really cool, Kurt"

Kurt laughed and said "You're welcome ladies. Glad you liked it"

As they were setting up for the 'Skins' marathon, Santana, the queen of bluntness, asked "So, how's the old love life, Kurt?"

Kurt thought for a moment, he thought of Puck and the so called date and the damn hug. And answered "The big zero"

Meanwhile…

Puck was still pacing in his room. He needed help. Badly. He called the first person he thought of.

"Hello?"

"I NEED HELP!"Puck screamed

"Puck? Is that you?"Asked the other line

"Mister Schue?"

"Uh, yeah. You did call"

"Sorry, Mister Schue. Wrong number"

"Okay?" said Mister Schue, laughing

Puck was about to say goodbye when he heard someone from the other line; "Will? Are you done yet? Dinner is getting cold"

"Was that Miss Pillsbury?" Puck asked

"Well, you seem like a busy person. Do you homework. Practice the routine. I'll see you at glee. Bye!" and mister Schue promptly hung up.

Puck raised his eyebrow and carefully dialed the right number.

"Finn Hudson here. What's up?"

"I NEED HELP!" Puck screamed

"Shoot"

"Okay, let's say I have this friend and, let's say, hypothetically, he's a guy and his name is…uhm, Buck"

"Buck?"

"Buck. Okay and let's say he likes his friend, Shurt. And, theoretically, Shurt is a guy. And I'm not saying Buck is gay or anything. He totally likes women and beer and fight club and stuff like that. But whenever he sees Shurt he get's stupid and stuff and suddenly those dumb chick song play's in his head. You know, the one with the name 'Stephen' in it. Which Buck heard when his sister was singing it. And he wants Shurt and Buck to be together but Shurt might not feel the same way 'cause Buck use to pick on him when he was still a douche but now he's changed and stuff. What should Buck do?"

"I think Buck should tell Shurt how he feels"

"Buck is scared he might get hurt"

"Buck should take the leap 'cause he might regret not doing it"

"…Finn?"

"Hm?"

"I'm Buck"

"I know

"Kurt's Shurt"

"I know"

"…"

"Puck?"

"Yeah?"

"You know what you have to do?"

"Yeah"

"Well?"

"Buck is scared"

"Pinn's right here for support"

At Kurt's

They were all sitting on the mattress, in their PJ's, eating popcorn and silently watching '_Skins' _when they heard a aping on the window."What the-" Kurt said approaching the window

"OHMYGAWD! It's Puck" Kurt breathe

Puck was standing barefoot on the Hummel backyard. Wearing nothing but a shirt and sweatpants.

"Puck! What the hell are you doing? It's freaking freezing!"

"Wow, real romantic, Kurt" Mercedes said from the mattress. They all stayed back, not wanting to be seen by Puck.

"Is someone there, Kurt?" Puck asked, nervously

"Uh, no" Kurt said, slightly turning his head to shoot a look to the girls.

"Wait, there. I'm coming down"

"So" Kurt said when he was down, facing Puck "You're here, why?"

"Uhm, you forgot your pen" Puck said

"This isn't my pen"

"Yes it is"

"It looks as if it's been chewed on"

"It's still your pen"

"…Recently"

"So, okay. It's not your pen" Puck said taking the pen and tossing the pen away. "So, yeah. Bye"

"Puck!"Kurt called, stopping from his hasty escape. "You drove here, a 40 minute drive from you house, to give me a pen"

"It's only 30 minutes if you speeded." Puck mumbled.

"Puck?" Kurt smiled and lightly touched Puck's hand. "You don't just drive all this way, barefooted, on a freezing November night to give back a pen"

"Yes, I did. Kay? Bye" Puck said running towards his car.

Kurt let out a sigh and entered his house from his back door. Puck is so damn confusing.

Puck came in his car, hyperventilating. ".shit" Puck muttered "I can't do this. I can't do this!"

"Of course you can" said someone from the backseat of his car, clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"WHATTHEFUCK! I have a pipe!" Puck said grabbing his pipe from under his seat.

"Chill, dude, it's me" Puck turned to see Finn, smiling like the idiot he is.

"DUDE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Puck was glad his car was sound proof.

"You said you needed help" Finn smiled.

"SO YOU HIJACK MY CAR?!"

"Pretty much. Yeah"

"So what happened?" Rachel asked as Kurt entered

"Nothing. He came because he wanted to return a pen"

"A pen?" They exclaimed in chorus

"Yehp" he said and plopped down on the mattress

"Uh, Kurt?"Tina said from the window. "You might wanna see this" Kurt approached the window to see Puck holding a bunch of two by four signs, a nervous smile on his lips.

Slowly, Puck let down the first sign fall revealing these words:

**HEY!**

**I**

**KINDA**

**REALLY**

**LIKE**

**YOU**

**AND**

**I**

**KINDA **

**HOPE**

**YOU**

**LIKE **

**ME**

**TOO**

Kurt was, well, he didn't really know how to describe how he felt. He was surprised in an oh-shit-oh-shit-oh-fucking-shit-he-likes-me-back!-he-fucking-likes-me-back kinda way.

"Care to come down?" Puck asked.

Kurt ran down the stairs (Everyone was in the guest room. It was larger than his basement room) to the backyard. As soon as he saw Puck, he started to smile. And promptly tackled the mohawked teen to the ground.

"I can't *_kiss_* believe *_kiss_* it*_kiss_* took *_kiss_* you *_kiss_* so *_kiss_* long *_kiss_* to *_kiss_* realize *_kiss_* this, *_kiss_* you *_kiss_* prick *_kiss_*" Kurt said, kissing him everywhere on the face and lastly on the lips.

They just stayed there for a while, just rolling around in ground and kissing.

In the year 20-something, in the humble abode of Puckerman-Hummel, the signs were proudly hung over the crib of little Christopher Mark Puckerman-Hummel.

**First: Fight**

It was a secret kept by them, the girls, by Harold, Hummel's gardener (They rolled around the grass until dawn, what do you expect?)

It tortured Kurt. He loved Puck. And he wanted to show the world he loved him and that he loved him back. He wanted them to walk down the halls together without having to pretend they hated each other. He wanted to go out and rent a movie without Puck having to wear a hoodie and large sunglasses. He wanted them to go out and eat at McDonalds (Kurt's guilty pleasure.) without having to bring their friends. He wanted them to hold hands above the table not below. And most of all he wanted the whole world that Puck was his so they have to stop flirting with him every fucking second.

"Look, Kurt" Rachel said after Kurt ranted to the girls. "This is Puck we're talking about

"Yeah" Santana said "I mean, He wouldn't be flirted with if he didn't flirt back in the first place"

Kurt let out a sigh "I know" he said "But I just though, you know, maybe he's changed"

"PUH-lease" Quinn scoffed "No offense, honey, but Puck isn't really the best choice as a boyfriend. Especially if it's a secret."

"I guess" Kurt said. As soon as said that, the other guys entered the choir room.

"Sup, guys" Finn said, going to Quinn's side and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh, BeeTeeDoubleyou" Mike said, as he sat next to Brittney "Party in my house on Friday"

Puck came in and suddenly all the anger washed away. That always happened to Kurt, he always wanted to confront Puck and his flirty ways but whenever he tried to all the anger goes away. And replaced with that stupid love sing grin. He's starting to really hate it.

They sat at the back. I guess I should be thankful, Kurt thought. I mean, I have a boyfriend. I'm in one piece and my hair line isn't receding. I'm lucky. Yet, He just couldn't feel that he was. His boyfriend is practically ashamed to be dating him. He still gets dumped in the dumpster by said boyfriend. And his hair was staring to get that stupid cow lick thing.

Okay, he was going to be honest. This was it. He was going to be honest. No turning back. He turned to look at Puck who smiled and interlock their fingers together.

Okay, Kurt thought. I'll do it later. I don't want to ruin the moment.

Kurt didn't go to Mike's party (his father was sick and he wanted to take care of him and the shop.) but Mercedes did take a lot of pictures on her phone.

"That's when we were dancing…That's when Brittney tried to teach everyone the Macarena…That's Finn and Quinn beating Rachel and Jesse at karaoke…"

"Mercedes, what's this?" Kurt asked, his voice unreadable

"Artie and Tina feeding each other chips. Why?"

"Not that. Background" Kurt said and zoomed the picture

"Oh, Hell to the nah!" Mercedes said. The picture was blurry and distinct. There was no doubt about it. "That's little bitch" Mercedes said "Don't worry, honey. I'll crush him"

"No need, M" Kurt said, his throat suddenly gone bone dry. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Kurt sent the picture to his own phone and marched to the girl who knew a certain Noah Puckerman quite well.

"Quinn!" Kurt said in a false cheery voice.

"Kurt, you okay? You have that psychotic twitch in your eye that Rachel always gets when she doesn't get the solo"

"I'm good" He said "So tell me, who is she?"

"That sonofabitch" Quinn said looking at the picture. "That's Katy, Puck's ex-girlfriend, His very first"

"Hey, Quinn?"

"Yeah, Hon?"

"He should tell me right?"

"Oh, Totally. If the kiss doesn't really mean anything he should be honest with you."

"Oh, okay. Bye" Kurt said, turning to the place he's sure to find Puck.

He peeked inside the choir room and sure enough, Puck was there with his guitar, practice the solo Mister Schue gave him.

"_Even when I dream of you the sweetest dream will never do_" He sung while strumming his guitar.

_I shouldn't bother him, I mean, he practicing_

_No! Confront him now_

_But he's busy!_

_Okay, okay. Compromise. Give him the whole day to tell you, okay? _

_Fine_

"Oh, hey. Kurt" Puck said, turning and breaking into a smile.

"Hey" Puck said, walking over, closing the door and kissing him on the cheek.

"So, how was your weekend?" Kurt asked

"Went to Mike's party. Awesome party"

"Erm. Met any interesting people?"

"Not really"

"Are you sure? No blasts from the past?"

"Uh, Yeah. You okay, Kurt? You seem jumpy"

"Uh, yeah. Of course"

The whole day Kurt waited for Puck to be honest. He sent him texts and calls but Puck said nothing other than what he said before. Kurt even skipped English to be with Puck during his daily trips to the nurse's office. Finally at the drive to Kurt's house, while ranting about coach Tenaka, Kurt blurted it out "ISawThePicture"

"What?"

"Stop the car!"

"What?!Why?" Puck asked, confused out of his ass.

Kurt stepped out of his the car and waked furiously down the side walk.

"I don't even know why you're so mad" Puck said driving next to Kurt. He thanked the heavens the street was empty

"I saw the picture, Puck"

"What picture?"

"Of you, at Mike's party, making out with Katy Greenwoodson"

"It didn't mean a thing!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think it mattered."

"Puck, you kissed a girl. OF COURSE IT MATTERS!"

"It's not like it meant anything"

"Yeah, you just kiss people for fun"

"Look, I'm a guy. I have _needs_. And frankly you're not satisfying"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?! Do you expect me to spread my legs for you like a three dollar hooker?!"

"I don't need this shit" Puck said driving faster now

"And where the hell are you going?!"

"TO GO MAKE OUT WITH KATHY!"

"IT'S KATY YOU, DUMBASS"

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Well, this is chappy 3!**

**I'm not sure if I should continue it so just tell me if you want me to**

**PS Can someone please help me get a Beta  
**

**

* * *

**

**First: I Love You**

Puck was broken

It's been weeks since he and Kurt spoke to each other. He was too stubborn to admit that was obviously wrong. He was too much filled with pride to admit he was anything but 'okay'.

At home, Puck was dead to the world. For days he wore the same clothes. He would always stay inside his room, curled in one of Kurt's Armani jacket just staring into space. He didn't cry. He was never an emotional guy. He just stared into the wall, his hand sometimes hovering over the phone, daring to dial Kurt's number. He longed to hear Kurt's voice, his laugh, and the way he sounded when Puck would sneak up on him and plant a kiss on his cheek. He didn't care how pathetic he sounded.

He just wanted Kurt back.

Really soon if possible.

He knew all he and Kurt needed was to talk things out but he was afraid he might say something stupid and they'd never speak again.

At school, everything was back to normal. Kurt was back into the dumpster, usually before first period. Puck knew it was a stupid way to have Kurt to even acknowledge him but he was desperate.

A very stupid desperate man.

"Noah?" Mrs. Puckerman said from the door. She was starting to get incredibly worried of her son, it's was time to bring out the big guns."Someone's here to see you"

"Kurt?" Puck said hopefully

"Sorry" Finn said apologetically as he entered Puck's cluttered room "Finn"

"It's okay" Puck said, going back to his wall-staring. "It's not your fault you kissed your ex and the love of your life found out. I'm so stupid" He muttered

"Yeah you are"

Puck shot his best friend a look

"For not talking to him" Finn added hastily

"I dunno man, I'm scared"

"Well, you were scared before and look what happened"

"Well this is different. This is life and death"

"C'mon Puck, I'm not asking you to recite the declaration of independence at gun point. Just text the dude. Meet up with him"  
"What do I do when I see him?"

"Sweep him off his feet. Make him forget all about Kathy."

"Katy" Puck found himself correcting Finn

"C'mon dude. Just text him"

"Not now! He's having his nightly facial"

"It's just a text"

After a few more minutes, Finn successfully convinced Puck to text Kurt.

**Kurt, Meet me in the auditorium after school-N**

Kurt was fidgeting. He was going to meet up with Puck later and he didn't really know how to feel. A part of him wanted to kill Puck with his bare hands. Another part of him wants to just lock himself in his room and brawl his eyes out. Yet another part, less than 1 percent of his body, wanted Puck back

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up to see Finn, Concern etched in his features "You okay?"

"Yeah" Kurt said as he continued to fidget "Meeting up with Puck today"

"Oh" Finn said, mildly surprised "How do you feel?"

Kurt thought for a while "…Confused" he answered

"Confused?"

"Yeah. I mean, should I really see him? What if I'm just settling myself up for more heartbreak? I just…I just don't know anymore. I mean, a part of me wants to just repeatedly kick him in the crotch until he bleeds and another part of me wants to hold him tightly and never let go. But I keep thinking, is it worth it?"

"I dunno" Finn said "But I do know this; I've seen Puck try to land someone. I've seen him try to get rid of someone but I've never seen him try this hard to keep someone. I think you should give him another chance."

Puck was fidgeting. He was in the auditorium, practicing his 'win-Kurt-back-song' on his guitar. He knew it was a bit pathetic but it was worth a try. He strummed some chords on his guitar and sang;

**I got a couple of addictions**

**But I swear that I'm coming clean**

**I got new way of thinking**

**Yeah, You're bringing out the best of me**

**I got a bit of a history**

**But you're telling me that you don't care**

**I've been a bit of a mystery**

**But the only thing I found around tonight was you**

**Ohh, So come on, come one. You want it**

**Shut your eyes. **

**And feel the chemicals collide**

**You and I tonight**

**You're the sugar in my high**

"Hey" said a feminine voice, interrupting him from the song

"Oh, hey Katy"

Kurt was actually thrilled. After that talk with Finn, he was starting to get really excited. They'd probably talk things out, maybe the conversation may even end with Puck declaring is love for Kurt. Kurt let out a dreamy sigh, he missed Puck a lot

"Hey, Lover Boy"

"Hi, Mercedes"

"Someone looks happy today" Mercedes said a smile forming on his lips. She's been really worried about Kurt, it's nice too se him smiling again

"Puck told me to meet up with him in the auditorium"

"Finally!"

The two talk for a while until Kurt had to excuse himself to meet up with Puck.

Kurt walked with a spring in his step. He was past excited now, with every step he took he peed himself.

But as soon as he entered he wondered why he was doing this.

"Is that what you wanted to show me?" he squeaked

Puck was sprawled across the floor, a girl, who he recognized as Katy from the picture, was on top of him, playing tonsil hockey.

Kurt's eyes started to fill as Puck broke away from Katy.

"it's not what you think" Puck said

"You know what?" Kurt said, tears cascading down his cheeks. "I don't care anymore. It's over"

"No! Kurt wait! I Love You!" he blurted out

This is not how Kurt expected their first 'I love you' would be. In his mind, if he would be crying, it would be out of joy, not because Puck just shattered his heart into a million pieces. Secondly, a girl wouldn't be standing in the background, looking awkward.

"If you love me, why do you keep hurting me?" He shouted him "Why didn't you call me when I was brawling my eyes out in the middle of the night, wishing you would be there. Why do you keep throwing me in the dumpster as though were not dating. And Why the flying fuck are you kissing her?"

Kurt didn't even wait for an answer. He was tired of waiting for Puck to figure himself out. He was tired of running himself too this for the so called boyfriend just for himself to get hurt. He was tired of being the secret boyfriend

He was tired of Puck.

* * *

I'm temporarily ending it here. Why? Love is a hoax used by greeting card makers to trick people into buying their cards filed with crap saying will love you forever. When in reality the person you love will crush your heart into a million pieces and feel no regret

Why yes that did happen to me recently.


	4. Chapter 4

New chappy! I super duper sorry for not updating! I'll try to update my other stories these coming weeks. My schedule has been eating up my time, I'm sorry!

Anyway! I dare you guys to play this game with me, it's called let's-guess-pink's-gender-cause-her-own-friends-are-confused-as-well game! I give you some info about me and y'all try to guess. Not fun? I know. I'm so bored I guess, anyway! ONWARD!

My favorite color, obviously, is pink. I have hair that closely resembles Mr. Bieber, not that I want it to be. I have a weird crush on Chris Colfer and Jim Parsons. I write slash fiction. I've tried wearing heels for a dare and they nearly killed me. My favorite book is Phantom by Susan Kay. I think laser tag is one of the best freakin' thing men invented. I'm scared of the dark. I like performing; the last role I played was 'Alvin' from my class PlayLet.

I dare you to guess!

**First: Time Puck cried in public**

Noah Puckerman had only cried twice in his life. The first time was when daddy was leaving for work.

This was something he never told anyone, a story that "never happened", the story of how his dad said good bye.

"How long will you be gone?" Little Noah asked his father. Noah unconditionally loved his father, he didn't care what he did, he still loved him.

"I'm not sure, Noah Really long" His father said, bending down knee level to face his son. Joseph Puckerman loved his family, probably more than they'll ever know. But he has a dream and NOTHING can stop him from achieving that.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked his father, tears stinging his eyes. He flung his pudgy little arms around his father's neck.

"Of course you didn't" he said tightly hugging his son. "Now, Noah, I have a job for you" he then let go of his son and placed him at arm's length, intensely gazing at the red, teared-up eyes. "You're the man of the house now. You have to take care of your mom and Annie for me okay? Make sure they're happy"

"Yes daddy"

"Good-bye son" His father said walking out the door.

That night, Noah cried himself , trying to sing the song his father always sang

"_Sweet Caroline Bap Bap Baaa"_

The second time Puck cried was when he was 16 and Kurt Hummel walked out of his life.

He chased after Kurt of course. He caught up with him pretty actually.

"Kurt please wait! I have to explain" Puck screamed after he soprano

"I don't need your explanations, Puck" Kurt said, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was surprisingly calm. "What we had. It was just a phase. Something that wasn't going to last. We both knew it. We were just prolonging the inevitable."

"But I-"

"It wasn't love, Puck" Kurt said quietly, barely above a whisper "Infatuation maybe but not love. Let's just let it go okay?" He stepped closer and hugged Puck.

With that, Puck tried to memorize every part of Kurt's body. How his finger tips were always ice cold, how he smelled like cinnamon and apples, how they're bodies fit like a puzzle finding its final piece.

He couldn't just let him go.

He just couldn't.

Kurt finally let go of him, feeling like he was being wrenched out of a dream. "We'll be friends okay?" Kurt said, giving Puck's hand a squeeze and walking away without even looking back

Right then and there, in the middle of WMHS tile halls, Puck broke down and cried. Once again, Puck was left by someone he loves.

Of course Kurt didn't mean anything he said. He loved Puck. No, actually, he still does. As pathetic as that sounded, he really loved Puck. He loves how Puck was warm Puck always was, how he would always envelope Kurt in a hug and his fingers would always overlap, how with Puck Kurt felt complete.

And now it was over.

Unknowingly, Kurt started to cry. The speakers that surrounded his room played Neyo's 'Never thought I Needed' He clutched Puck's letterman jacket, smelling the Axe in it. He knew he probably looked like a clichéd TV movie. The only thing missing was tubs of Ice Cream and _Scrubs_ reruns.

He looked around his horrid room, noticing how everything reminded him of Puck. Every beat of his broken heart reminded him of the man he loved and loss. Every song that played haunted him with memories he wanted so badly to forget himself in.

_Sweet Caroline Bap Bap Baaa_

**First: They were glad since the 'incident'**

Puck should be glad

He was free now. Free from the obligation or commitment. Free to do anything he wanted. Free to flirt with whoever he wanted without having those guilty pangs in his chest when he was with Kurt.

Puck should be glad.

He got his bad-ass reputation back. Which in no ways was easy. It involved heavy planning, the school pool, 200 rolls of toilet paper, 500 packets of grape juice, endless cans of whip cream and thousands of cherries. (Don't even ask what he did)

Puck should be glad.

Almost half the women in WMHS asked for his number. Half of which already went down the 'Puck' road and didn't care if he'd call them back or not. They were practically offering themselves to him without a catch.

Puck should be glad.

He and Kurt were friend, as unusual as that was. They were pretty close. They'd usually have email conversations about homework that day or glee. They'd stay on the surface, bordering almost to indifference. It was like the memories they shared were only polite conversations and not a relationship. Not love. Not something that made Puck's heart beat like a crazed drummer on crack. It was nothing.

Puck should be glad.

He was.

Really.

So he didn't really understand what the glee guys (except Kurt) were doing in his room.

"I'm fine guys" He repeated for the billionth time.

"You don't look okay" Mike said, peering at his friend with concern

"I am! I'm over it okay?"

"They why are you wearing Kurt's jacket?" Artie asked. He didn't ask with an accusing tone like other people would have, he asked with a gentle, almost curious tone.

"It's comfy"

Kurt should be glad.

He was free. Free from the emotional baggage also called as Puck. Free from always feeling a certain self doubt when around him. Free from those jealous pangs he always had.

Kurt should be glad.

He had a date with a guy last Friday. He's Dan, a baritone from Aural Intensity. He was funny, Polite, Respectful and most of all, openly gay. He offered Kurt a chance at something he never had. This was a chance to an open and happy relationship.

Kurt should be glad.

He and Puck were surprisingly friends. They hung out. They talk. They were basically back to what they were. Minus the trips to the dumpster.

Kurt should be glad.

And he was.

Really.

So he didn't really understand what the glee girls were doing in his room.

"I'm fine you guys" Kurt said, giving a laugh

"Really?"

"Really. I actually have a date with Dan tonight."

"Dan?" Quinn asked

"Oh, Honey, Baby Diana's really taking it out of you isn't she?" Mercedes said kindly "Dan, that baritone from Aural Intensity

"Oh, Hot, Blue eyed, blond?"

"Yeah him." Kurt's laugh a bit hollow.

They should be glad.

Right?

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Ahh, here it is. The last chapter of this twoshot-turned-series. I FINALLY FINISHED SOMETHING! CAN I GET A HELL YEAH? WOPWOOP! Anyway, I hope you liked reading this series as much as I loved writing it. I may or may not post an epilogue. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I'll be launching a new series at some point of this or the next month. Anyway, here, I present the last chapter of…FIRST! (Ironic? I know!)

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. YET!:))Jk!

* * *

**First: Dance**

The Hummel-Hudson wedding was a quiet ceremony. The whole thing, of course, was organized by Kurt.

By the reception, Kurt finally let out a sigh of relief. Cake: Check. Food: Check. Refreshments: Check. Dad's suit: Check. _Finn's_ suit: miraculously clean. Kurt stole a champagne flute from a passing waiter, the wedding: a success.

Kurt suddenly felt warm hands wrapping around from behind him, the voice softly humming to the song the ban was playing

"Awesome wedding" said the voice

"Hey, Dan" Kurt greeted, leaning on his date a bit

"Waddup, puddin' cup?'

"Other than the wedding being a hug success because of moi? Not much"

"You did great"

Kurt smiled a little _SEE! Puck wouldn't even _touch_ me in public. Let alone wrap his arms around me._

"Thanks." Kurt said "I'll see you later; I need to talk to the people in charge of the fireworks."

"Wow. You went all out, didn't you?"

"Of course" Kurt smiled "See ya"

"See ya"

He fixed the thing with the fire works pretty quickly. Afterwards he glanced around and sat on the low wall, closing his eyes and quietly sipping his champagne.

"Congratulations" greeted a voice he knew a bit too well.

"What?" turning his head to face Puck, wearing a breath taking tux.

"I said congrats. You organized a wedding _and_ successfully threatened Finn enough to keep his tux clean. You deserve a prize"

"How about a million dollars?"

"I go with a dance" Puck said smiling and extending his hand "Madam?"

Kurt eyes his hand and said "You don't dance"

"And you don't drink" Puck pointed out "I see this is a day of breaking the rules"

Kurt raised his eyebrows at the still extended his hand

"C'mon, It's not like I'm asking for your appendix or something" Kurt let out a little laugh and stood up, placing his half drunken champagne on the low wall.

"You can't dance without any music" Kurt whispered

"Says who?"

"Society"

"Since when did I care about what society thinks."

"Touché"

Kurt wrapped his arms around him, relishing the warmth of Puck's body. Puck's arms wrapped around Kurt's body, resting lightly on his hips. Kurt's hands wrapped on his neck. They looked into each other's eyes, Blue piercing the auburn.

Kurt leaned onto him, breaking the eye contact.

"I miss this" Puck said

"Me too" Kurt answered with surprising honesty.

They stood there for a while, swaying their imaginary beats. Letting the world spin, the party go on, the cars pass them by, they didn't care. They just swayed, wishing the world to just slip away.

But they never get their wishes, do they?

"Kurt? Kurt!" A voice was searching for him

"Dan" Kurt said in a hurried whisper as he quickly pulled away from him, picking up his champagne flute and stepping away from Puck.

"Kurt" Dan exclaimed when he finally found his date "There you are!"

"Hi! Uhm, Dan this is Puck. Puck this is my date Dan"

His _date_ Puck thought bitterly

"Hi" Dan greeted as he shook his hand with him.

"S'up?"

"Oh, Kurt" Dan said, turning to him "The fireworks are about to start. Your dad wanted me to call you"

"Oh. Right. Uhm, yeah. Bye Puck" He said, and walking away from Puck.

_His Date_ Puck thought bitterly

_Fuck_

_He's allowed to like other people; you know_ a part of him argued.

Puck walked to the group of people watching the fireworks a little later. Only to find Kurt and Dan there, holding hands like a couple.

_A couple_

_So what if they're a couple? It's not like I should care_

_Right?_

**First: Clichéd moment**

"It's raining" Rachel said pacing the floor "That's can't be in our odds"

"Rachel" Jesse said "We're indoors. It's in no one's odds except the plants. Plus, we're bowling, weather doesn't affect us."

Yes, as dorky as it was; WMHS glee club formed a bowling team, neatly dubbed as 'Ten Pin Strike' (Rachel named it, what do you expect?)

"It's only bowling night, Rachel" Mike added "Not a tournament"

"Still!" Rachel persisted "My coach said 'whenever practicing, you have to do it performance level'

"Crap. Her coach is as crazy as her" Artie whispered to a sniggering Mercedes and Tina

"Hey, where's Kurt?" Finn asked, finally noticing the fact that his step brother isn't there

"Date with Dan" One of the girls answered

"Wow, he's really serious about this guy, isn't he?" Puck commented, trying very hard to sound nonchalant

The girls quickly picked this up and said "Yeah, he _really _likes him"

"Really?" Puck said, seemingly uninterested

"Mh-hm" Mercedes said "Like the other day they were having a date by the park and weirdly, Kurt didn't even care that his Levi's were getting dirty"

Puck's eye started twitching

"Oh yeah!" Quinn lied "And remember there other day, Kurt told us he thinks he's falling for Dan"

"And you know what that means" Rachel said, knowingly. _Let's see what'll happen if we push the right buttons._

"Er, what?" Puck said taking the bait

"Loooooove" The girls said in chorus

And with that, Puck snapped.

Kurt was confused. He was preparing for a date with Dan but he could only think of one thing; Puck

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought _ Here I am getting ready for a date with a guy I really like and _openly_ likes me back yet all I could think about is the guy who broke my heart. _

_You can't control your heart, Kurt_ a part of his brain argued _you mind; sure but never your heart_

_Shut up!_

_What? I'm only pointing out the obvious_

_SHUT UP_

_Whatever_

Kurt looked out the window, it was raining, He watched the rain droplets race down the glass. He stared at his own reflection, trying to understand what he really wanted

_Flawed love or perfect likeness?_

Puck was done being stupid. He ran out of the bowling alley, not caring at the fact that the alley clerk was shouting for him to return the shoes. He was no longer thinking

Noah Puckerman, for the first time in his 16 years of existence, let his heart do all the talking.

Puck ran to his pick-up truck, jumping in and revving up the engine. His truck sputtered to life but quickly gave out.

"NO! Shit! NO!" Puck said trying again but with no avail.

He jumped out of the car, the water reaching to his bone and opened the hood, releasing a thick cloud of smoked

"Of all days!" He said, kicking the tires in frustration. He stood there for a moment, without thinking, he grabbed his guitar from the back and ran 12 blocks to Kurt's house.

Kurt was made-up and ready to go. Yet he felt vaguely empty. An empty shell of a body without a soul. He didn't know why he was feeling this, he was happy.

Or at least, he was supposed to be.

Suddenly he heard music. An acoustic guitar was being played, He drifted towards it, his heart again taking charge of his actions. He entered the guest room and walked towards the window that facing the street. Only to find the person he was truly looking for.

Puck stood in the rain, his guitar at hand. He was frozen cold and his fingers were turning purple. But he didn't care. He strummed a few chords and sang;

_There you are with your perfect way  
you've got this little shine in your eyes_

"Shut up!" screamed one of Kurt's neighbors

_To hear one word would make my day  
but there's no room for me in your life_

"Probably because you suck!" shouted the man across the Hummel residence "Shut up!"

_You've got me down on my knees  
And in my mind I can see  
How perfect everything could be  
But you won't give us a try_

"You fucking fags! SHUT UP!" yelled yet another neighbor of Kurt

_But if I could change your mind  
How would you want me  
Would you say you need me  
'Cause I need you now_

Puck finished the song and glanced up to the window where he had seen Kurt moments before. Only to find no one.

Puck felt his world crash around him

_Was I too late?_

Puck turned, his shoulders slumped. He was too late.

"Hey" a voice said from behind him

He swiveled around to see Kurt, wearing his favorite Armani jacket, soaked and darken because of the rain.

"Hey" Puck answered

"How do I know you won't hurt me again?"

"You don't"

"I have a guy whose waiting whose perfect for me"

"Then what are you doing here? Standing in the rain with me"

Kurt let out a little laugh as Puck enveloped him into a hug. Putting every word left unsaid, every feeling every emotion into that embrace

"We sound like a bad cliché"

"And you what happens in clichés?"

"What?"

"They always have a habit of having a happy ending."

**First: time Puck wasn't romantic**

Puck glanced at the sleeping figure next to him. _It's been seven years_ he thought_ seven years since that night under the rain_

Puck smiled at the memory. _Has it really been that long?_

Puck and Kurt's relationship endured a lot. Fights. Break-ups. Make-ups. Baby sitting Quinn's kid. _Almost_ losing Quinn's kid. Seven Christmases. 56 Chanukahs.

The sleeping figure lazily opened his eyes, a little smile forming in his lips

"Hey"

"Hey" Puck entwined their fingers together _Its been seven years and I still feel my heart pound when I'm around him_

"Hey Hummel?"

"Hm?"

"You busy next week?"

"No, why?"

"Wanna get married?"

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
